


My Breezy Boy

by notdeadjustdying



Series: Homestuck x Reader [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 06:50:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11374839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notdeadjustdying/pseuds/notdeadjustdying
Summary: A series of John Egbert x Reader oneshots





	My Breezy Boy

You sat in the darkened theater. This whole thing had been a mistake. Your date sat next to you, engrossed in the movie. It wasn’t even that good! Not to mention, he had been rude earlier at dinner. All he had wanted to talk about was his fantasy of having a perfect trophy wife. He had made suggestive jokes the entire time, and you had caught him ogling the waitress several times. To even think that you had thought about holding his hand! Not that you could break his focus long enough to do that.

With a sigh that was equal parts disgruntled and disgusted, you stood up from your seat in the back row.

“I’m going to get more popcorn,” you said to him.

He grunted softly in response and you left.

As you exited the darkened theater room, you stood in the hall a while, letting your eyes adjust.

You stopped by the restroom, looked at the posters decorating the walls, anything to keep you from going back into the theater next to him. Eventually, you ran out of things to do in the lobby, and had to head up for popcorn.

By this time, there was no one else in the lobby. All the movies were already playing, and new ones didn’t start for at least an hour. It was a small theatre, so they only ever had one person working the counter. The boy working it now must have been new, because you’d never seen him before and you were a regular here.

He had wild black hair, and his deep blue eyes were behind black, thick-framed square glasses. A light dusting of freckles covered his tannish skin, and his smile revealed a pair of large buckteeth. Despite this, he was actually kind of cute.

“Hello, and welcome to Central Cinema! How may I help you?” he recited, still smiling.

“Oh, I’m just here for a refill,” you said handing him your empty container.

“You got it!” he exclaimed. As he took your bucket you noticed the pin on his apron strap. It was blue and had an interesting swirling pattern.

“I like your pin.” You told him.

“Hm?” he said, filling your popcorn tub. “Oh this? Thanks! I can’t remember where I got it, but it always reminded me of wind!”

You were both silent for a minute, and you couldn’t help but notice that his biceps were very well defined.

“So are you enjoying the movie?” he asked.

“Not really,” you admitted. “My date is kind of a jerk.”

“Well, I’m sorry to hear that,” he said, handing you the now full container. “He must be blind, because you’re a real catch.” He closed the statement with a wink at you.

You blushed a little at this. “Thank you!” You turned and started to head back to the theatre.

“Wait, miss! You forgot your napkins!” He handed you a stack of napkins, and you took them.

As you reached the hall, you noticed that on the top one he had written a phone number, and the name John Egbert. Maybe this date hadn’t been a complete waste of time after all.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on here, so please leave comments, criticisms, suggestions, anything!


End file.
